The Best Papa
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [H/M] Fther and and son. Karena Yunho ayah terbaik Changmin.


[ The Best Papa ]

Pair: HoMin as father and son

WARNING: NOT FOR HOMIN SHIPPER! (I mean HoMin shipper who like them as 'couple')

 **A/N: All of Changmin's POV**

 **P.S: Disarankan untuk membaca 'Papa, Just Us!' terlebih dahulu.**

 **P.S2:** **Bold is Flashback!**

* * *

The Best Papa

* * *

 _ **-When I was 4 to 5 years old-**_

 **Apa kalian sayang Papa kalian? Pasti akan ada beragam jawaban, tapi aku tahu pasti kalian semua sayang Papa kalian. Begitu pun aku.**

 **Papa orang satu-satunya yang aku punya di dunia ini setelah Mama meninggal.**

 **Papa adalah ayah terhebat bagiku!**

 **Dia sangat mencintaiku, dia bilang padaku setiap aku mau tidur.**

 **Dia tidak pandai memasak, tapi dia rela belajar memasak demi aku, agar aku tidak memakan masakannya yang 'menyeramkan'. Yah, walaupun hasil kursus memasaknya tidak membantunya sama sekali. Papa tetap saja tidak bisa memasak.**

 **Papa mau membacakan buku dongeng untukku sewaktu aku mau tidur. Aku yakin tidak banyak Papa yang akan membacakan anaknya buku dongeng. Tapi Papaku melakukannya. Dan aku bangga akan hal itu.**

 **Papa juga melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah. Apa Papa kalian juga melakukannya? Pasti Papa kalian juga sering membantu Mama kalian membersihkan rumah. Tapi Papaku tidak membantu, dia yang melakukannya. Kami tidak punya sosok Ibu, jadi Papa yang melakukannya. Menyapu, mengepel, memasak, mencuci pakaian, dia melakukan semua itu. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa kami tidak menyewa pembantu, akan kami katakan ''Terima kasih'' karena kami tidak butuh itu.**

 **Apa karena kurang materi? Ahaha, maaf kami tidak kekurangan materi. Kami hidup berkecukupan. Alasannya adalah: Karena kami tidak ingin ada orang lain selain kami.**

'' **Min! Tolong ambilkan ponsel Papa di meja nakas!''**

 **Suara berat itu adalah milik Papaku.**

 **Aku harus segera mengambil ponsel Papa dulu. Maafkan aku jika cerita kita jadi terganggu karena Papa.**

 **Oh, aku lupa. Perkenalkan, Aku Jung Changmin, anak dari Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Ciri fisikku? Um, orang bilang mataku seperti mata bambi (boneka rusa milikku), hidungku mancung seperti Papa, rambutku bersurai gelap seperti Mama, dan bibirku sedikit lebar (hehehe, mungkin karena aku suka makan).**

 **Aku melihat Papa yang sedang sibuk menggoreng telur di dapur. Hehe, Papa yang kuat lucu sekali harus memakai apron bermotif bunga. Aku mendekatinya dan memberikan ponsel yang dia minta.**

 **Dan aku suka saat Papa mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengelus sayang rambutku. Aku suka perlakuan Papa yang sangat menyayangiku.**

'' **Papa, ayo cepat, sudah hampir jam delapan. Aku harus segera berangkat.'' Protesku.**

 **Ya, jelas saja aku protes. Aku masuk sekolah jam delapan dan sekarang hampir jam delapan tapi aku belum berangkat.**

 **Papa menatapku penuh rasa bersalah. ''Tapi sarapan dulu ya, sayang.'' Dia mematikan kompor dan meletakkan telur di atas selembar roti tawar dan menutupnya dengan selembar roti tawar lagi. Setelah itu Papa melepaskan apronnya.**

'' **Tidak usah, Pa. Min sudah telat, nih.''**

 **Ku lihat ekspresi Papa yang sepertinya kecewa. Aku merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi Papa. Aku tahu Papa bersusah payah untuk membuatkanku sarapan. Dia pulang larut malam dan bangun lebih pagi dari ayah biasanya dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang semestinya dilakukan oleh para ibu. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia akan menyiapkan segala kebutuhanku, memasakkanku sarapan, dan yang terakhir akan mengantarkanku ke sekolah.**

 **Aku mengambil sandwich yang Papa buat. ''Min akan makan sandwichnya di sekolah saja. Papa, ayo cepat!'' aku merengek padanya.**

 **Dan aku senang melihat senyuman Papa. Dia mengacak rambutku. Setelah merapikan sedikit jasnya yang kusut karena apron yang tadi dipakainya, dia menggandeng sebelah tanganku dan kami berjalan keluar.**

* * *

 **The Best Papa**

* * *

 **Setelah sampai di sekolah, aku turun dari mobil diikuti oleh Papa.** **Dan seperti biasanya, Papa akan menceramahiku hal-hal yang sudah sangat ku hafal. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan Papa tersenyum puas. Papa mengecup puncak kepalaku.**

 **Aku melambaikan tanganku dengan riang sebelum masuk ke sekolah TK-ku. Tapi tatapan Papa teralih pada seorang temanku yang sedang dicium oleh Ibunya. Aku menundukkan wajahku, sedih.**

 **Aku tahu Papa selalu merasa bersalah padaku karena aku tidak pernah tumbuh seperti anak kebanyakan yang mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengeluh soal itu. Aku memang terkadang iri pada teman-temanku yang bisa bercerita tentang sosok ibu mereka, tapi kemudian aku sadar kenapa aku harus iri dengan mereka sedangkan aku sudah diberikan seorang Papa yang sangat luar biasa? Saat mereka bercerita tentang ibu mereka, aku ikut mendengarkan, walaupun begitu, aku juga tidak ketinggalan menceritakan sosok ibuku yang selalu diceritakan Papa.**

* * *

 **The Best Papa**

* * *

 **Malam harinya, ku lihat Papa yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Aku tidak tahu pekerjaan Papa apa. Yang ku tahu Papa akan berangkat pagi dan pulang larut malam, serta karyawan yang baik pada Papa dan memanggil Papa dengan sebutan 'Presdir'. Entahlah itu jenis pekerjaan apa.**

'' **Papa..'' Aku memanggil namanya.**

 **Papa membenarkan letak kacamatanya. ''Hum?''**

 **Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya padaku, Papa hanya menggumam.**

 **Kemudian aku berpikir jika saja aku masih mempunyai seorang ibu, apakah aku akan merasakan kesepian seperti ini? Sepertinya tidak. Kalau aku punya ibu, aku bisa ditemani belajar, bisa setiap hari memakan masakannya, bisa berjalan-jalan dengannya jika Papa sibuk, tapi aku tahu bahwa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.**

 **Saat aku melihat meja kerja Papa, aku bisa melihat foto yang ada pada pigura di samping Papa. Seorang yang sangat cantik bak malaikat yang sedang tersenyum cerah. Kata Papa, orang itu adalah Mama.**

 **Mama, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya. Mama meninggalkan aku dan Papa begitu cepat. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tahu; kenapa Mama meninggalkanku dan Papa? Apa karena Mama sudah tidak sayang kami lagi?**

 **Papa bilang Mama pergi ke tempat yang tidak terjangkau. Namanya surga. Dan kata Papa, surga hanya diperuntukkan bagi orang-orang baik yang dikasihi Tuhan. Berarti Mama adalah orang yang baik hingga Tuhan sangat menyayangi Mama.**

 **Aku merasa tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berat, mataku sedikit-sedikit mulai terpejam. Dan terakhir yang ku lihat hanya kegelapan. Setelah itu ada rasa hangat di tubuhku. Sepertinya Papa menyelimutiku.**

* * *

 **The Best Papa**

* * *

 **Malam hari berikutnya, aku terbangun karena aku ingin pipis. Walau aku masih berumur empat tahun, tapi aku sudah berani pergi sendiri ke kamar mandi. Dan saat melewati kamar Papa yang sedikit terbuka pintunya, aku kaget.**

 **Kalian tahu, aku melihat Papa menangis! Papa yang selama ini terlihat kuat, menitikkan air matanya!**

 **Aku dengan saksama melihat Papa yang memegang sebuah pigura foto yang ku yakini adalah foto Mama. Di depan Papa, ada sebuah kue sedang berwarna putih dengan lilin berangka 30 di atas kue itu.**

 **Apa hari ini ulang tahun Papa? Tapi ini masih tanggal 4 Februari, dan seingatku ulang tahun Papa itu tanggal 6 Februari. Lalu, ulang tahun siapa yang Papa rayakan? Ulang tahunku? Jelas tidak. Ulang tahunku itu tanggal 18 Februari.**

'' **Selamat ulang tahun, sayang, Kim Jaejoong.'' Papa meniup lilin di atas kue itu.**

 **Aku terpaku sejenak.**

 **Ulang tahun Mama.**

 **Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Padahal Papa pernah bilang padaku bahwa Tuhan sangat menyayangi kami. Entah bagaimana bisa, aku, Papa, dan Mama lahir di bulan yang sama yaitu Februari. Kami istimewa, kan?**

'' **Boo, anak kita sudah besar. Apa kau bisa melihatnya dari sana?'' Papa bermonolog sembari memandangi foto Mama.**

'' **Dia semakin pintar setiap harinya,'' Papa berucap. ''Kau tahu, bahkan dia sekarang sudah berani menasehatiku. Dia sangat cerewet.'' Papa sedikit tersenyum. ''Dan kecerewetannya mengingatkanku padamu.''**

 **Aku tahu memang tidak baik mengintip seperti ini. Apalagi aku masih kecil. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang selama ini Papa rasakan.**

'' **Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana? Kami baik-baik saja di sini, jangan khawatir.''**

 **Aku terus mengamati papa dengan saksama. Papa masih meneruskan monolognya, atau bisa dibilang curhatannya.**

'' **Apa kau tahu, Boo? Aku selalu merasa bersalah pada Minnie karena dia tidak bisa tumbuh seperti anak yang lainnya. Anak lain yang bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu.'' Papa melanjutkan, ''Jangan salah. Aku bukannya mengeluh karena kau begitu cepat meninggalkan kami. Aku hanya khawatir dengan perkembangan anak kita. Aku yakin Minnie ingin merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Boo, apa kau akan marah jika aku harus ditakdirkan menikah lagi?''**

 **Jantungku terasa mencelos saat Papa mengatakan tentang pernikahan. Aku tidak tahu persis seperti apa itu pernikahan, tapi yang aku tahu nantinya akan ada orang lain di antara kami. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak butuh orang lain. Aku hanya butuh Papa. Tidak perlu ada orang lain di antara kami.**

'' **Maaf sayang, bukannya aku melupakanmu. Aku belum berniat menikah sejauh ini. Tapi apa kau akan mengizinkan jika suatu hari nanti aku menikah lagi? Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan menikah lagi. Tapi jika kau mengizinkan, aku akan mencari orang yang baik untuk Min, ya, aku tahu tidak ada yang sebaik kau, Boo. Jika pun aku suatu saat menikah lagi, percayalah bahwa di hatiku hanya kau seorang, Boo. Aku selalu mencintaimu, sayang.''**

 **Papa mengelus foto Mama dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Aku seketika berbalik badan dan meninggalkan kamar Papa.**

 **Aku kembali ke kamar dengan perasaan kacau. Aku sudah tidak merasa ingin pipis lagi. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya satu: Aku hanya ingin Papa.**

 **Aku hanya ingin Papa saja. Aku tidak suka ada orang lain di antara kami.**

* * *

 **The Best Papa**

* * *

 **Pagi harinya, aku duduk di meja makan menunggu Papa selesai membuat sarapan –yang entah apa menunya hari ini. Aku mengayun-ayunkan kakiku sembari menunggu sarapanku.**

 **Tapi, Papa tak kunjung terlihat. Aku meloncat dari kursi. Kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku tidak—belum mengenakan kaus kaki.**

 **Aku berlari sampai di dekat anak tangga. ''Papaaaaaaaaaa~ Kaus kaki Min tidak ada!'' aku berteriak.**

 **Tak lama kemudian, Papa datang tergopoh-gopoh.**

'' **Kenapa hum?'' tanya Papa lembut. ''Kemarin Min taruh kaus kakinya di mana?''**

 **Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. ''Eum—kemarin Min taruh di—'' aku memutar bola mataku. Itu karena aku sedang berusaha keras mengingatnya. ''Di sepatu Papa!'' aku refleks berteriak kala mengingatnya.**

 **Tapi tiba-tiba Papa menepuk jidatnya.**

 **''Min—'' panggil Papa pelan. Aku menatap Papa. ''Kaus kaki Min—'' Aku sekarang semakin penasaran. Papa tersenyum aneh. Dan kemudian Papa ria menunjuk kakinya sendiri. ''Papa pakai.'' Lanjut Papa pelan.**

 **Aku mencerna kata-kata Papa barusan.**

 **Papa, mengenakan kaus kaki favoritku?**

 **TIDAAAAKKK!**

'' **Huweeeeeeee!'' Aku menangis dengan keras. Bagaimana pun aku tidak rela kaus kaki kesayanganku di pakai orang lain, walaupun itu Papa ku sendiri.**

 **Papa tiba-tiba saja langsung panik melihatku menangis.**

 **''Min, jangan menangis.'' Papa menyentuh bahuku yang segera ku tepis. ''Nanti Papa belikan lagi kaus kaki yang banyak.'' Bujuk Papa.**

 **Aku masih menangis.**

 **Aku tidak mau kaus kaki lain.**

 **Aku hanya ingin kaus kaki kesayanganku.**

 **''Papa juga akan membelikan Min robot Optimus dan semua makanan yang Min mau,'' rayu Papa lagi.**

 **Aku berhenti menangis.**

 **''Sungguh?'' tanyaku menyelidik. Aku tidak mau dibohongi Papa.**

 **Papa mengangguk mantap. ''Nde, tentu saja!''**

 **Aku menghapus air mataku dan mengangguk.**

 **Papa mendesah. Tampaknya Papa sudah lega karena aku sudah tidak menangis lagi.**

 **''Ayo, sekarang kita ambil kaus kaki Min yang lain di lemari.'' Ajak Papa sembari menggandeng tanganku.**

 **Aku berteriak nyaring, karena aku bahagia, dan itu membuat Papa terkekeh.**

* * *

 **The Best Papa**

* * *

 **Aku tidak tahu kenapa Papa malah menyuruh seorang Ahjumma menjemputku. Ahjumma itu bilang Papa sedang rapat mendadak.**

 **Dan aku percaya. Karena Ahjumma cantik yang menjemputku ini sudah beberapa kali aku lihat bersama Papa, dan pernah dua kali berkunjung ke apartemen kami.**

 **Ahjumma orang yang baik, dia membelikanku makanan yang banyak sekali sepulang sekolah. Dan setelah itu Ahjumma mengantarkanku kembali ke apartemen. Dia juga mengatakan menitip salam untuk Papa.**

 **Saat Papa pulang, aku bertanya kepada Papa siapa Ahjumma tadi. Tapi Papa malah bertanya padaku apakah Ahjumma itu baik atau tidak.**

 **''Kenapa? Ahjumma itu baik, ania?'' tanya Papa**

 **Aku tersenyum. ''Nde! Ahjumma bahkan membelikan Min makanan yang banyak sekali.'' Ya, aku tidak bohong kalau Ahjumma itu memang baik padaku.**

 **Ku lihat Papa tersenyum. Entah untuk apa arti senyuman Papa.**

 **''Min suka?''**

 **Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku mengangguk antusias. ''Ye, Papa!''**

 **Papa terkekeh kecil dan mengelus rambutku.**

 **''Papa, Apa Mama akan kembali jika Min jadi anak yang baik?'' aku bertanya pada Papa karena aku teringat perkataan Saem tadi siang. Saem bilang Mamaku akan kembali jika aku jadi anak yang baik.**

 **Tapi Papa malah tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangkatku dan mendudukkanku ke pangkuannya.**

 **''Kenapa Min tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?'' Papa kembali bertanya.**

 **Aku menatap Papa. ''Tadi Saem bilang Mama akan kembali untuk kita jika Min jadi anak yang baik.'' Aku tidak berbohong. Saem memang bilang seperti itu padaku.**

 **''Te-tentu saja, sayang. Mama akan kembali untuk kita suatu hari nanti.'' Entah kenapa mata Papa berkaca-kaca, seperti ingin menangis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. ''Kalau Min jadi anak yang baik, Mama akan kembali untuk kita.''**

 **Aku percaya ucapan Papa. Aku percaya kalau Mama Jejung akan kembali untuk kami suatu saat nanti. Makanya aku akan menjadi anak yang baik agar Mama segera kembali.**

 **''Papa, apa Mama sangat cantik?''**

 **Papa tersenyum lembut. Papa mengelus rambutku sayang. ''Mama sangat cantik. Seperti malaikat.''**

 **Aku terperangah.**

 **''Apa Mama lebih cantik daripada fotonya?''**

 **''Mama lebih cantik daripada fotonya.''**

 **''Apa Mama baik?''**

 **''Mama orang terbaik di dunia ini.''**

 **''Apa Mama sayang Min dan Papa?''**

 **Aku selalu ingin tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanku yang ini. Papa berkali-kali bilang kalau Mama menyayangi kami. Kalau begitu, kenapa Mama malah meninggalkan kami?**

 **''Tentu saja.''**

 **''Tapi kenapa Mama meninggalkan kita?'' aku ingin menangis sekarang. Apa Mama meninggalkanku karena aku bukan anak yang baik?**

 **Papa menatapku lembut. ''Mama meninggalkan Min dan Papa karena Mama sayang kita.''**

 **''Begitukah?''**

 **''Nde, apa Min sayang Mama?''**

 **''Min sayang Mama. Sangat sayang Mama.''**

 **Papa memelukku sayang. Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku.**

 **Aku mendongak. Aku melihat Papa yang tersenyum padaku. Tanganku terjulur mengusap lembut air mata Papa. Untuk kedua kalinya aku melihat Papa menangis. Tentunya kalian ingat kan kalau pertama kali aku melihat Papa menangis adalah saat ia merayakan ulang tahun Mama sendirian di kamarnya?**

 **''Apa Min akan senang jika Min punya Mama lagi?''**

 **Aku tidak tahu kenapa Papa bertanya seperti ini. Maksudnya siapa? Mama Jejung, kah?**

 **Aku menatap Papa. ''Mama Jejung?''**

 **Tapi Papa malah menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuatku semakin bingung saja. ''Bukan Mama Jejung, tapi Mama BoA.''**

 **Aku berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata Papa, tapi tidak ada. Papa benar-benar serius mengatakannya.**

 **''Tapi Papa bilang Mama akan kembali suatu hari nanti jika Min jadi anak yang baik.''**

 **''Sampai hari itu tiba, apa Min mau mempunyai ibu pengganti untuk Mama Jejung?''**

 **Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. ''Tidak. Min tidak perlu Mama lagi.'' Jawabku yakin.**

 **''Apa Min tidak ingin diantar oleh Mama seperti teman-teman Min yang lain?''**

 **Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng. ''Min tidak perlu itu. Min sudah senang walau hanya Papa yang mengantar Min ke sekolah setiap hari.''**

 **Aku kan memang tidak perlu orang lain lagi.**

 **''Kalau nanti Min punya Mama, Min tidak perlu lagi makan masakan Papa yang tidak enak, Min akan punya teman bermain jika Papa belum pulang, Min bisa meminta dimasakkan kapanpun Min mau.''**

 **Papa masih terus berkata—yang entah kenapa malah terkesan membujuk. Dan aku tidak suka. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak perlu Mama lagi. Aku cuma mau Mama Jejung saja.**

 **''Papa, Min tidak perlu orang lain. Min cuma ingin bersama Papa sampai Mama Jejung kembali. Hanya kita.''**

 **Itu lah jawabanku, aku tidak perlu orang lain lagi. Hanya Papa dan aku sampai Mama kembali untuk kami.**

 **Papa memelukku erat. Aku bisa merasakan air mata Papa menetes di lengan bajuku.**

 **Aku tidak peduli.**

 **Karena aku tahu Papa menangis karena bahagia.**

* * *

 **The Best Papa**

* * *

 **Beberapa hari setelahnya, Papa sangat sibuk mendekorasi apartemen kami. Pasalnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, dan Papa ngotot ingin merayakan ulang tahun di apartemen kami. Aku mengundang beberapa teman akrabku dan Papa mengundang beberapa teman kerjanya. Apartemen kami bisa dibilang lebih luas dari apartemen yang lainnya karena satu lantai hanya dihuni kami berdua, aku dan Papa.**

 **Pukul delapan malam, satu persatu orang datang ke rumah kami.**

 **Yang pertama datang adalah Ahjumma yang mengantarkanku ke apartemen tempo hari lalu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya BoA ahjumma.**

 **Ahjumma tersenyum padaku dan memberiku kado yang besar—yang entah apa isinya.**

 **Aku tersenyum berterima kasih. Kalau boleh ku katakan, aku jadi sedikit tidak menyukai BoA ahjumma karena Papa pernah mengatakan BoA ahjumma akan menjadi Mamaku. Tapi, walaupun begitu, bukan berarti aku membencinya. Sama sekali tidak, kok.**

'' **Wah, Min sudah besar, ya.'' BoA ahjumma tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku.**

'' **Nde, ahjumma! Min sudah lima tahun ini!'' kataku balas tersenyum.**

 **BoA ahjumma masih tersenyum.**

 **Aku meletakkan kadoku.**

'' **Ahjumma, ayo duduk. Teman-teman Min dan Papa belum datang.''**

 **BoA ahjumma mengangguk satuju. Akhirnya kami duduk di sofa dekat ruangan yang menjadi tempat pestaku berlangsung.**

 **BoA ahjumma tampak memusatkan fokusnya pada dinding ruangan. Aku tahu apa yang ahjumma lihat. Foto pernikahan Papa dan Mama.**

 **Aku ikut melihat foto pernikahan Papa dan Mama. Papa bilang itu adalah foto Mama yang paling cantik. Harus ku akui kalau Mama sangat cantik. Mama mengenakan jas berwarna putih –tentu saja karena Mama seorang laki-laki dan Papa yang juga mengunakan jas putih. Di foto itu, Mama tampaknya sangat bahagia, senyumnya merekah indah. Begitu pun dengan Papa.**

 **BoA Ahjumma masih terus memandangi foto itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ahjumma, tapi sepertinya dia sedikit sedih melihat foto pernikahan itu.**

'' **Mama Min cantik, ya, Ahjumma?'' aku bertanya pada BoA Ahjumma.**

 **Seketika itu BoA Ahjumma mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. BoA Ahjumma tersenyum lembut.**

'' **Ya. Mama Min sangat cantik.'' Kata BoA Ahjumma.**

 **Benar, kan apa kataku. Mama memang orang paling cantik di dunia!**

'' **Apa Mama Min akan datang?'' BoA Ahjumma tiba-tiba saja bertanya.**

'' **Mama Min akan datang kalau Min jadi anak yang baik, Jumma.''**

 **Aku tahu BoA Ahjumma tidak mengerti apa maksudku. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung.**

 **Aku melanjutkan, ''Kata Papa, Mama ada di surga, dan akan pulang kalau Min sudah jadi anak yang baik.''**

 **BoA Ahjumma menatapku—entah tatapan seperti apa dan dia kemudian memelukku dan membisikkan kata-kata permintaan maafnya. ''Maafkan Jumma, Min, Jumma tidak tahu kalau Mama Min sudah meninggal.''**

'' **Mama tidak meninggal. Mama hanya pergi sampai Min jadi anak yang baik.''**

 **BoA Ahjumma tidak menjawab karena saat itu Papa memanggilku.**

 **Kami akhirnya menuju ruangan tempat pestaku. Aku sudah melihat teman-temanku yang datang, juga beberapa teman akrab Papa.**

 **Tapi yang paling ku kenal adalah Yoochun Ahjussi, aku biasa memanggilnya Uncle Park. Uncle Park sering datang ke apartemen kalau Papa sedang sibuk. Dia yang selalu menemaniku bermain. Kata Papa, Uncle Park itu adik sepupu Mama.**

 **Uncle Park tersenyum lebar—seperti biasanya dan dia berjalan mendekatiku. Di tangannya ada bungkusan kado yang besar sekali.**

'' **Jagoan Uncle, Happy birthday!'' uncle mengecup kedua pipiku. Aku membalasnya dengan kecupan juga di pipinya. Kemudian kami sama-sama tertawa.**

'' **Ini untukmu malaikatku.'' Uncle menyerahkan kado itu.**

'' **Terima kasih, Uncle.''**

 **Uncle mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku berlari untuk meletakkan kado di tempat yang tersedia. Meninggalkan Uncle Park dan BoA ahjumma di sana.**

 **Ketika aku kembali, aku melihat BoA ahjumma yang seperti ingin menangis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Uncle dan Ahjumma bicarakan. Tapi sepertinya Uncle tidak menyukai BoA ahjumma. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal ahjumma orang yang baik.**

 **Dan ketika pesta berlangsung, aku dan teman-temanku bernyanyi riang layaknya anak seumuran kami. Papa tidak tahu kemana, dia bilang ada yang harus diurusnya sebentar. Aku tidak protes karena Uncle Park selalu berada di sampingku.**

 **Sampai saat pemotongan kue, Papa masih belum terlihat. Aku memegang potongan kue pertama itu, dan mengedarkan pandanganku mencari Papa. Hingga akhirnya Papa datang dan meminta maaf.**

'' **Oh, maafkan Papa, sayang,'' Papa menggigit kecil kue yang ku pegang dengan garpu. ''Ada yang harus Papa selesaikan tadi.'' Papa mengecup pipi dan dahiku bergantian.**

 **Kue kedua harusnya untuk Mama. Tapi karena aku tidak punya Mama, akhirnya kue kedua untuk Uncle Park.**

 **Dan kue ketiga sebenarnya akan ku berikan pada BoA ahjumma. Bagaimanapun, BoA ahjumma baik padaku. Tapi ahjumma tidak terlihat. Aku melihat sekeliling. Dan saat itu aku melihat BoA ahjumma yang mengusap matanya. BoA ahjumma tertunduk dan berjalan di belakang para tamu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya dia menangis. Raut wajahnya sedih sekali.**

 **Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Papa? Atau Uncle Park tadi?**

 **Aku tidak mau memikirkannya.**

 **Setelah beberapa hari barulah aku tahu bahwa itu semua karena Papa. Aku mengetahuinya dari Uncle Park. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Papa sampai membuat Ahjumma menangis. Aku hanya meminta Papa untuk meminta maaf pada BoA ahjumma, dan tentu saja Papa menyanggupinya.**

 **Setelah empat tahun pesta ulang tahunku yang ke lima. Pada usiaku yang ke sembilan, BoA ahjumma menikah dengan Ahjussi tampan bernama Kangta. Aku dan Papa menghadirinya, dan BoA ahjumma terlihat cantik dengan gaunnya. Ahjumma juga terlihat bahagia.**

 **Aku jadi tahu bagaimana Mama saat menikah. Dia pasti sangat cantik dan bahagia seperti saat BoA Ahjumma** **menikah.**

* * *

The Best Papa

* * *

Dan kini, di usiaku yang menginjak delapan belas tahun, semuanya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Aku masih Changmin kecil di mata Papa. Changmin yang harus dicintai, Changmin yang harus dijaga, dan Changmin yang masih percaya kalau Mama akan kembali jika menjadi anak yang baik.

''Changmin-ah! Ayo sarapan setelah itu kita ke makam Mamamu!'' suara itu adalah teriakan Papa.

Masih tidak berubah, kan?

Pagiku masih diawali dengan teriakan.

 **The End**

 _Well, absurd_ gaesss LOL

 _Thanks_ aja yang udah mau baca, apalagi mau _review_ *kecup cinta*


End file.
